


Минуты покоя

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: В такие минуты покоя Кавахира всегда чувствовал некое душевное родство со Скуало, отдающие теплом куда-то глубоко-глубоко в душу.
Relationships: Checker Face | Kawahira/Superbi Squalo





	Минуты покоя

**Author's Note:**

> Наркочай! Во истину наркочай! Или как сказала мне бета: "детка, ты явно покуриваешь что-то".

Кавахира осторожно поставил коробку с вещами на пол и как-то обречённо выдохнул. Ему было просто невероятно скучно. Нет, решение передать пустышки Виндиче и освободить себя от обязанностей по поиску новых аркобаленно было всё же правильным. Но теперь ему нечем было заняться. Совсем. Все языки уже давно изучены, страны объезжены, великолепные книги прочитаны, шедевральные фильмы просмотрены, а опять связываться с людьми не особо-то и хотелось. Сейчас он проживёт парочку лет в Японии, а потом опять куда-нибудь переедет. Всё как обычно. Всё как всегда.

Впереди у него ещё несколько столетий серой и скучной жизни, а позади - лишь воспоминания.

***

Кавахира, тихо и мирно попивавший чай у себя на кухне, заподозрил неладное ещё когда кто-то сначала скромненько так позвонил в дверной звонок, но, не дождавшись ответа в течение пяти секунд, открыл входную дверь с ноги. Сама же пострадавшая с грохотом врезалась в стену, оставив вмятину идеально подходящую железной ручке, а потом и вовсе слетела с петель, преграждая вход, уперевшись верхней частью в противоположную стену. Незваный гость громко вройкнул на поступок железной красавицы и, будто бы проникнув к ней уважением, поднял и облокотил к стене несчастную и ни в чём не повинную дверь. Проверив, чтобы она опять не упала, Скуало удовлетворенно хмыкнул и прошёл внутрь квартиры, мимоходом отмечая, что жить в похожей квартире, где столько белого, он не будет ни за какие коврижки.

Шахматоголовый вопросительно приподнял бровь, когда итальянец стукнул кулаком по столу, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Ну, привет, - усмехнулся Суперби, - меня тут послали тебя проведать.

Кавахира медленно-премедленно встал со стула. Ещё горячий чай некрасивым пятном растекался по некогда белоснежной рубашке. Скуало непроизвольно вздрогнул. Мало ли что у этого чудика в голове? Ему не было страшно, но битва представителей и то, с какой лёгкостью этот человек... нет, это существо вызвало, а по другому и не скажешь, огромнейшее количество пламени, до сих пор в мельчайших подробностях хранились у него в памяти. Шахматоголовый заметил это и мило улыбнулся, чуть ли пропев:

\- Тебе чай или кофе?

***

Шахматоголовый ничего не имел против гостей, но когда Скуало пришёл к нему в пятьдесят третий раз за шесть месяцев под видом проверки, ему немного поднадоело платить плотникам за установку дверей. Даже если он успевал открыть дверь в течение пяти секунд после звонка, это не значило, что Скуало не выбьет её, когда будет уходить. Вот Кавахира и решил переехать куда-нибудь подальше от Японии и Италии, раз так сильно нервирует Вонголу и Варию своим присутствием.

Но когда Скуало заявился на пороге его дома на севере США спустя неделю после переезда, он всё же не выдержал и спросил на прямую:

\- Говори уже правду: зачем приехал за мной?

Светловолосый итальянец тогда лишь предвкушающе усмехнулся.

***

Кавахира с некой грустью смотрел на последствия тогдашнего своего решения. Если до этого они со Суперби лишь молча пили чай, то сейчас длинноволосый демон решил под корень срубить ему всё его самообладание. Выбитая дверь, перевёрнутая мебель и пополненный запас итальянских ругательств соседей по улице - это всё, что оставлял после себя итальянец. Напоить чаем с успокоительным мужчину удавалось не всегда.

Но хозяин дома вовсе не возражал, просто он всё понял и принял.

Хранителю Дождя Варии нужен был кто-то на роль психолога. И выбор пал на Шахматоголового. Пусть уж покричит на него, а не поймает головой пулю своего босса, когда тому надоест, что его подчиненный постоянно психует.

***

\- Терпеть его не могу, - тихо выдохнул Суперби, отпивая горячий напиток из причудливой чашки с трахающимися оленями. Чай был травяным, явно с добавлением корня валерьяна. Самый ненавистный чай для Скуало. Но возражать и требовать другой почем-то не хотелось.

\- Но я всё же не советовал бы его убивать, - мило улыбнулся сидящий напротив хозяин дома, разглядывая перевёрнутую мебель, дырку от меча в белой стене и высчитывая в уме сколько придётся опять заплатить работникам. Он специально выбирал дома и квартиры, где больше всего белого. Его всегда успокаивал этот цвет. - Занзас-кун - милый мальчик.

Итальянец пристально впился взглядом в собеседника, явно о чем-то задумываясь. А Кавахира полностью расслабился в наступившей тишине. В такие минуты покоя он всегда чувствовал некое душевное родство с этим демоном, отдающее теплом куда-то глубоко-глубоко в душу. Легко улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Кавахира взял в руки кружку и отпил её содержимое.

\- Поцелуй меня, - внезапно потребовал Скуало. Не ожидавший этого Шахматоголовый поперхнулся и непроизвольно выплюнул весь чай обратно в кружку. Суперби откровенно веселился, смотря на заходящегося в приступе кашля собеседника, но, когда тот перевёл на него абсолютно искрений, ошалевший взгляд карих глаз, не выдержал и засмеялся в голос, ещё больше вводя Кавахиру в ступор. Отойдя от шока и более-менее приведя мысли в порядок, тот фыркнул, хитро прищурившись. Дождавшись, когда Хранитель Дождя просмеялся, он быстро потянулся через весь стол, опрокинув ту самую причудливую чашку с оленями, и легко коснулся тонких губ мафиози. Однако отстраниться ему не дали, нагло вцепившись в светлые пряди и заставляя чуть ли не распластаться на бедном столе. Усмехнувшись данной инициативе, Шахматоголовый углубил поцелуй, превращая его из скромного, слегка неуверенного, но безумно трогательного в более развязный, нежный и собственнический.

Когда же худые пальцы Скуало всё же выпустили из своего плена чуть жесткие пряди, Кавахира отстранился и сел обратно на свой стул, прикрыл глаза в попытках восстановить дыхание и утихомирить стук сердца.

И немудрено. Как оказалось, этот светловолосый демон превосходно целовался.

\- Знаешь, - тихо прошептал Суперби. У него было стойкое ощущение, что если он скажет хоть слово на тон громче, то обязательно разрушит эту хрупкую атмосферу уюта. - Сейчас, как по закону жанра, должна заиграть тупая, недоромантическая музыка фоном из не менее тупого американского сериала, что постоянно крутят по телеку.

\- Прости, но такой у меня нет, - Шахматоголовый мягко рассмеялся, наслаждаясь чувством тепла, что окутало его сердце и душу. - Зато могу предложить классическую итальянскую музыку. Подойдёт?

***

Пожалуй, он ни о чём не жалеет. Ни о своём решении с пустышками, ни о том, что позволил Скуало захватить свой дом. Даже смотря на то, как белый цвет медленно, но верно сдаёт позиции голубому, он не сердится, а лишь нежно улыбается, заваривая чай и опять вызывая плотников. Он у них уже постоянный клиент. Скидка и торги обеспечены.

Впереди у него ещё несколько столетий серой и скучной жизни, а позади - лишь воспоминания. Зато сейчас ему точно не дадут отдохнуть.

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу сказать спасибо Еруити - sama за подсказку данного пэйринга и моей бете Forever Bulletproof за то, что вообще согласилась это проверять.


End file.
